1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message transmission device or the like for transmitting messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the message transmission technology enabling to transmit messages using stamps was existed (e.g., shown in Non-patent document 1). In the above described message transmission technology, the stamp selected by a user from a preliminarily prepared group of stamps can be transmitted and the message formed by a letter string input by the user can be transmitted.
[Non-Patent Document 1] “LINE”, [online], [searched on Dec. 5, 2014], Internet [URL: http://line.me/ja/]